character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | Unknown ''' '''Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force (more prominent in the early comics), Invisibility, Teleportation, Intangibility (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Limited Fire Manipulation (can utilize friction to create a trail of fire), Aerokinesis, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration, Immunity to Time Manipulation, High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale), Resistance to Mind Manipulation,Matter manipulation and resistance to it (atomic level), Time Traveling with his speed, Aura that cleanses evil, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping from beings as powerful as Enerjak, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 8, will remain for as long as the wind blows), Can open dimensional/universal portals, Omnilingualism, Skilled Swordsmanship, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills | Energy Projection, True Flight,Space-time Manipulation, Intangibility | Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic) Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation, Atom Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black hole Generator that could absorb a Star System), possibly Universe level+ (Can trade blows with those who can harm him) | At least Multiverse level+ '''(Was going to undo the affects of the Genesis Wave but was distracted, thus causing the Multiverse to collapse which is multiple times to have infinite universes, defeated Solaris), likely '''High Multiverse level+ (Matched blows with and even pummeled Enerjak) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Constantly moved around the Cosmic Interstate in short time spans. Casually hurled a ball of water. Stated to be capable of visiting every planet in the universe and returning to Mobius within the same day) | Immeasurable | Immeasurble Lifting Strength: At least Class G via powerscaling | Unknown '''in super forms '''Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Survived the explosion of the Ultimate Annihilator at ground zero, which created several zones. Has taken hits from Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al who were stated to have affected alternate realities as a result of their clashes. Has survived casual attacks from Enerjak, Super Scourge and Master Mogul.) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off) | Unknown Stamina: Inhumanly high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment and keep fighting back) | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with his abilities | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/Power Rings/Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2